


Mating Season

by bouquets



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: Sonic’s hormones are driving him crazy, and suddenly Amy’s in heat. Fluff with a bang.Yes. The bang is that they bang.





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> [Sonic voice]: Ooh, Sonamy! Heh, spicy.
> 
> My first non-anon smutfic. Enjoy...?

Sonic was always the first to butt in with a sharp “She’s not my girlfriend!” But lately, he found himself stumbling over the words, getting distracted by the way Amy’s eyes looked hurt every time he said it. He felt like, to some degree, he was lying. No, she wasn’t his _girlfriend_ , but there was an understanding that Sonic would probably fight anybody that vied for Amy’s affection. He _liked_ when she paid attention to him, though he’d never admit it. 

As the years went on, Sonic and Amy grew closer. He would stall after movie night. She would drop by unannounced. Small changes silently accepted and appreciated. The only thing faster than Sonic in those times was how quickly all his emotions snowballed into realizing that, yes, he had fallen for for his fellow hedgehog. However, hormones being hormones, Amy also often crossed his mind in other ways he was far too ashamed to admit.

Amy had somehow convinced him earlier that day to join her just outside his shack, wading in the warm ocean water at sunset. Admittedly, he was mostly just curious about how she looked in a swimsuit. She mentioned buying a new one the other day in passing, and he was left wondering. Sonic ignored his fear for the sake of his perverted curiosity, and agreed to join her.

What he didn’t expect was how good she looked. His eyes flit around, sneaking glances at her chest and exposed stomach. He knew he was a goner when he saw the way her tail poked out from her bikini bottom. “ _Is she doing this on purpose?”_ Sonic wondered. He gulped, and forced himself to walk deeper into the water to hide the fact that a certain _something_ between his legs was at full attention. 

“You’re doing great Sonic!” she cheered, completely baffled that he would go further into water on his own accord. 

“Um,” he turned to face her, face flushed. “Ames? Can I…go?” 

“I know you hate water, but try to have some fun!” Amy stepped forward, joining him in wading further out from shore. 

He groaned. 

“Do it for me?” she hugged him, pressing her chest up against his arm. “I’ll be right here,” she beamed. “You won’t have any problems!” 

_“You’re the problem right now,”_ Sonic thought to himself. _“Not that I’m complaining,”_ he mused, taking a step back and looking her over, his eyes taking in her every curve. Something was different today, but he had no idea how to place it. Hell, she even _smelled_ good. Everything about Amy felt pleasant and alluring, which drove him up the wall internally.

“Hey, eyes up here, Sonic,” Amy said, snapping her fingers. 

“S-sorry.” He threw his hands up defensively. 

Her stern expression quickly melted to a smug grin. “Oh? You have something to say about my swimsuit?” She leaned in dangerously close. 

“It’s hot,” he blurted out, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. “UH. It’s hot. In the sun. Where we are. Why don’t I find us some shade? BE RIGHT BACK!” Sonic sped off so fast Amy had no idea where he went. 

“The sun’s barely even out anymore,” she mumbled.

Spending time with Sonic, first and foremost, was what she really wanted. She supposed it _was_ flattering he got that flustered over her in a bikini, but she felt concerned over how weird he was acting. Reluctantly, she walked back to the shore and pulled on her cover-up. 

“If I was Sonic, where would I hide?” Amy asked herself out loud. She made her way down and along the coast, determined to find him. After ten or so minutes, she realized she should probably check his shack. 

Amy heard a small groan and satisfied sigh from the corner of the room as she poked her head in. 

“Ngh, dammit Amy,” Sonic muttered. 

“Sonic?” she called. 

“Ack!” 

He fumbled as Amy took in her surroundings. She tried with all her might to ignore the incriminating box of tissues next to Sonic and politely avoided eye contact. 

“You, uh, like the bikini that much?” she asked, after a slightly-too-long pause. 

“There’s really no good way to explain this,” he said, every nerve in his body at high alert. He felt a jumbled mix of shame, helplessness, and, somehow, excitement. 

“You could say that again,” Amy chuckled. “Is it weird I’m kinda flattered?”

“Maybe. But I think was about to explode if I didn’t get the, um, urge, out of the way.”

“Definitely not where I thought my night was going to go,” she said, sitting down next to him. 

“I could make it up to you with a date?” Sonic suggested with a cheeky smile. He leaned forward innocently, hoping to distract from his lap.

“In a ‘more than friends’ way?” Amy pressed, unsure of how to react properly. The question sure was a lot to take in.

“In a ‘you just caught me jerking off and I want you to know I care about more than how you look’ way,” he clarified bluntly. 

“You wanna…finish up, and then head to my place to watch TV?”

“Yeah,” Sonic nodded. He stood up, deciding he needed to take a cold shower. 

Walking back to her place, Amy’s head spun. Suddenly, everything very warm. She hurried her pace, feeling the need to lie down. 

“Crud.” Thinking about it, it was spring. Usually, mating season was just an uncomfortable week or two where she and Sonic make excuses not to see each other face to face. Inviting him over was going to cause some _challenges_ for the two of them, to put it lightly. 

Sonic walked into the house after knocking, only to find Amy laying on the couch, paler than usual. The only thing she had managed to do since coming back home was change into her daily clothes.

“Amy!” He ran to lean over her. “Are you alright? Are you sick?”

“This is normal actually,” she shrugged weakly. “But I’m gonna need to cool off and—”

He left and returned before she finished her sentence, patting her face with a wet towel. 

“…maybe ask for some space?” she finished her sentence quietly. “You don’t need to play nurse, y’know,” Amy giggled. “I’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

He looked worried. _Really_ worried. “Amy, I…”

“Sonic. I’m not dying,” Amy cupped his face with her hand. “This is just what happens at the start of—”

“Mating season…?” Sonic realized, eyes widening. “Is that why I’m so—”

“Horny? Yeah.”

Amy could practically see the cogs turning in Sonic’s head. He smiled, relieved. “So Mother Nature’s got me acting like a weirdo.”

Amy pulled him into a hug, thankful for their mutual understanding during such embarrassing encounters. 

As a reflex, Sonic tried to pull away quickly, too flustered to return the affection. His hand accidentally grabbed Amy’s upper thigh, making all of her quills stand up in surprise. She let out a small squeak.

 _“We’re not gonna be able to keep off each other,”_ he realized. _“Sheesh, maybe I shouldn’t be here.”_

Just as Sonic turned to excuse himself, Amy grabbed his wrist.

“You know how you described almost exploding earlier?” Amy’s face was still warm from her awkward blush. “I, uh….” Her eyes darted down.

 _“I might lose it,”_ she completed the thought mentally, biting her lip. 

“I can help,” he offered. “O-or not,” mortified at what he just let slip out of his mouth. 

_“And he seems really eager,”_ Amy thought. Still, she didn’t want to get her heart broken. She breathed in sharply.

“What are we, Sonic?” Amy held her breath, braced for the worst.

“Two confused… extremely horny hedgehogs?” His words came slow, completely unsure. 

_“Could be worse,”_ she decided. 

“I mean _us_. Are we just friends?”

“I… have no idea.” He looked at her in the eyes, trying to read into her fear. She had no idea he was as scared as she was. “We know each other well,” Sonic said. “Maybe we could… know each other better?” He tugged at his bandana nervously.

“Promise, at the very least, we’re still awkward friends after… whatever we’re about to do?” Amy could feel herself shaking. 

“At the very _least_ ,” he corrected, “You’re gonna stay one of my best friends. And that’s not just ‘cause we fight alongside each other. I think this feels so weird because... I... l-like you?” His hands were on her shoulders reassuringly, wanting to pull her closer into his embrace. 

This was definitely not how Sonic expected to confess. He felt as if cheeks were on fire. He glanced at the door, and wondered if he should listen to the voice in his head screaming to run away. Amy blinked in disbelief, and shook her head quickly to gather herself. 

“I’ve always had a crush you,” she admitted plainly, probably winning some award for the understatement of a lifetime. “Pretty sure the rest of the gang has been rooting for us to get together for forever now.” She always considered telling him how she felt, and this seemed to be the epitome of a now-or-never moment.

“Then, if you’re willing, let’s get together, shall we?” Sonic leaned in for a kiss, obviously nervous, but still somehow as smug as ever. Amy happily obliged, closing the gap between them.

There’s always been an unwritten rule that, of all the girls he’d meet, Sonic would put Amy first.

First crush.

First sweetheart.

First kiss.

Before he knew it, he had her pinned against the couch.

 _First time_.

They started out gentle, but like everything else in their lives, it escalated too damn fast. Making out was clumsy, but passionate, one completely occupied by the other. Amy threw her arms around him, pushing her tongue into his mouth sloppily. She pulled herself onto his lap, his hands moving down her waist and resting on her hips. He pecked at her cheeks and nose before going in for yet another French kiss. 

“Hey,” Amy managed between heated breaths. “Let’s move to a room that doesn’t have windows the whole village can see through.”

“On it,” Sonic purred. He lifted Amy up bridal style, and carried her into her bedroom. She felt inclined to swoon.

“Wow, my _hero_ ,” she cooed half-jokingly, which made him chuckle. She hoped he knew how much he meant to her as he delicately placed her on the bed. 

They kicked off their shoes and pulled off their gloves. Sonic fidgeted with the buttons of her dress, undoing each one carefully. Amy giggled and moaned as he moved to kiss her cheek and down her chest, each warm breath sending trickles up her spine. After a couple of tries, he managed to unhook her bra, promptly throwing it on the floor. His hand settled on one of her breasts, squeezing it gently. He liked the way she squirmed when he pinched them. Amy moaned into his mouth as he got more playful. 

“H-hey,” she whined.

He slowed down for a second, concerned he had crossed some line. _“Is this too much?”_

“I want a go at what you got to do earlier,” she teased, pushing her lips into his again and reaching down to grab him. His lip quivered as Amy stroked its length, kissing him harder as she did. 

“Agh, Amy…” he groaned. He leaned forward to kiss her again aggressively. 

With a sly glint in her eye, Amy broke their kiss and lowered her lips to his member, greeting it with a small lick. 

“Woah! You don’t have t—Oh _GOD_ ,” His whisper of hesitation fell short as her lips parted around his dick, running her tongue along the tip. His legs bucked awkwardly in pleasure. 

“Ngh…” Shocked by her bold move, Sonic couldn’t find any words, a goofy smile unintentionally spreading across his face. He had trouble controlling his breathing, utterly enraptured by Amy’s actions. Sonic was putty in her hands. Her head bobbed up and down, falling into a rhythm. He humped her face, gently holding the back of her head to made sure he wasn’t pushing against her too hard. 

“Ames, I’m gonna…” he tightened his grip as he could sense release coming, all the pressure in his body building at once. She kept up the pace, watching him squirm as she continued sucking off. 

“Ack!” His eyes rolled back for a moment as he came, his load shooting out into the back of her throat. Amy swallowed, her half-lidded eyes staring into his. She licked her lips to tease him, making him blush up to his ears. _“I’m used to sweet, innocent Amy. How can she be this hot?”_

“Two can play at that game,” Sonic managed, breath shaky. He moved his hands downwards, spreading her legs. “Ah, what do we have here?” he teased, pleased with how damp she was. Her eyes opened fully as he ran a finger across her most sensitive spot, rubbing in small circles. 

“May I?” Sonic tugged at her panty—the last article of clothing between the two of them. She nodded, and he pulled them down. Amy was practically dripping between her legs. 

He moved at an upsettingly slow pace, kissing the insides of her upper thighs. She quivered a little with each one, her heart thumping in anticipation. Unsure of how much more her chest could take, Amy nudged herself forward, pushing herself onto his mouth. She groaned loudly, his tongue sliding into her warm slit. 

“I can’t wait forever, y’know…” she huffed. 

“You’re telling me I did something _slow_?” Sonic asked after craning his head up to look at her. He cocked an eyebrow up. “Heh, get ready for the races,” he warned as he threw his face between her legs. 

Amy was not prepared for the waves of energy she felt every time he played with her with his tongue. His nose occasionally brushed against her clit, sending sparks through her body all over again. He used his tongue to push deeper, lapping up the slimy, sticky mess she couldn’t help but make. She tasted like sweat, lust, and love, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

“Yes, pleaaaase,” she moaned, her back arching off the bed. She kept her hand behind his head, holding him tightly against her. He could feel her legs quivering as she tried to maintain her composure. 

“I’m…mmmn…!” She could barely speak. Amy’s brain had gone haywire trying to interpret how _good_ it all felt. Reaching her climax, she groaned louder. 

“Did I do okay?” Sonic asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, satisfied. Amy nodded, smiled widely, and pulled him into a kiss again as a show of appreciation. 

“Mhmm,” Amy nodded. “Y’know what…?”

Despite feeling a little worn, a new determination rushed between the two of them. Amy jolted up quickly, pulling open a drawer. She rifled through it quickly, obtaining a box of condoms. Even after all the raunchy things they just did, she felt a little shy offering Sonic the rubber.

“Aw, for me?” he winked. Sonic could tell there was a slight restlessness to her, and tried to ease the mood. 

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m kicking you out naked.” Subtlety wasn’t always Amy’s strong suit. Her words were sharp, and she was definitely telling the truth, even if she was talking on impulse. Part of it was instinct talking—it _was_ mating season, after all. 

“Not the worst punishment on my end, but noted,” Sonic shrugged, already ripping away the packaging. Amy pouted for a moment, but then shared a smile. The feeling was mutual. 

“Anyway, I have a seat reserved for you…” He pat his thigh. Protected and fully erect, he smirked invitingly.

She climbed over, lowering herself onto him. Slowly, then all at once. Amy yelped, adjusting to how full it felt within her. The sensation was almost too much, and yet she wanted _more_. 

“Mmm, you’re so _tight_ ,” Sonic growled in pleasure. He grabbed her, pushing himself in further. Amy squeaked as he rolled them both over, pinning her once again. She captured his lips with her own, greedily stealing kisses in between groans. 

She closed her eyes, lost in the reality of what was happening. Slowly, she felt his hips rise and push in her again, making her tense up. He worked himself up to a rhythm, her hips moving with his.

“A-ah, don’t stop!” she moaned. Every noise she made made Sonic feel even more intensely warm than before. Hopped up on adrenaline, he pushed himself harder. His hands traced up and down the soft fur of her back before resting on her hips.

Each thrust brought Sonic closer and closer to climax, with Amy not too far behind. Suddenly, the only thing he could focus on in this moment was her. He leaned closer, picking up the pace.

“Amy, I’m…! Ngh!” With the last of his energy, Sonic hit his peak, pulling Amy into his embrace. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, and he sighed happily.

“T-that was great...” he sputtered out.

“Same time tomorrow?” Amy snickered, panting along with him. She stuck out her tongue when he looked at her, bewildered. Giggling, she wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
